parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 13.
This is the thirteenth part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *Emily: Don't be afraid, Thomas, I'm here. *Narrator: Diesel leaped into the air and was just about to attack when Thomas finally leaped into the air and forced gripped Diesel, causing the the dark lord to drop his weapon out of his hand. *Thomas: Whooah! *(Thomas force pushes Diesel to the edge as Emily arrives and saves Edward with her flying machine. Thomas force grabs his and Edward's lightsabers until Emily finally appears with Edward aboard) *Emily: Bravo, Thomas! You were sensational. Diesel is nearly beaten! Thanks to you, hope has come back into our hearts. The slaves have broken their chains and escaped. On land, James eliminated all of the robot pirates. Destroy Diesel and our victory will be complete. *Narrator: Diesel could stand no more. His lightsaber leaped into his hand, but just as he swung it at Thomas, his weapons carried the blow. *Devious Diesel: Don't you want to know where you came from? *Thomas: It's time for you to pay for your crimes, dark lord. *Devious Diesel: Wait! Thomas, why not join on the dark side of the force? *Thomas: Well, I don't like the dark. Unless you happen to have a little night light? Now prepare to get cut from limb to limb. Give up. You can't defeat the bright side of the fork. *Devious Diesel: There! And now, prepare to be terminated. *Thomas: Eat laser, you stupid pirate! *Narrator: In a blind fury, Thomas slashed at Diesel, driving him to the edge. And with a final blow, he seperated the dark lord's hand, exposing a little of wires and electronics. *Devious Diesel: OOOOOOOH! *Thomas: You've taken everything from me. *Devious Diesel: Your feelings for Edward aren't real. *Thomas: They are real to me. *Devious Diesel: Strike me down. It is your destiny. *Thomas: No, I'm taking you in for questioning. The Jedi council will want to talk to you. *(Thomas puts his and Edward's lightsabers onto his belt and picks up a phone) *Thomas: Hey, Tillie, come in. Radio the prison ship and meet me at the crow's nest top. I have one for pick up. *Devious Diesel: I've saved one last little surprise, foolish Jedi. You'll never be a match for me on the dark side. *(Thomas grabs Diesel's red lightsaber, which carries the blow from Diesel's lightning, that fails to fry Thomas, who final stabs Diesel right in the heart with Diesel's red lightsaber and is finally able to force push Diesel off the edge, and down into the sea below. Tillie finally arrives to pick up Thomas, who gets on board her ship, before the ship finally sets off to James's hidden place) *Narrator: Later, at the yard, all the engines were gathered, feeling sad about Thomas, who had not returned. Percy dripped a tear as Molly tried to cheer him up by patting him on the head. Poor Emily made a grave and wrote a will to Thomas. Here lies Thomas the Tank Engine. Rest in Peace (R.I.P.) Farewell Thomas. Rest in peace. The ship arrived with Thomas and Tillie on board and safe and sound. Emily saw Thomas and Tillie alive and well. She ran up to Thomas and gave a nice warm hug. The other engines cheered and whistled when they saw Thomas alive. *Thomas: Hey, guys! It's me! I'm alive! *Edward: Oh, Thomas, you're alive. *Thomas: Here, Edward, I've been keeping your lightsaber for you. *Edward: Thanks, Thomas. Just what I needed. *Henry: Marriage. Marriage is whatt brings us together today. Marriage, that blessed arrangment, that dream within a dream... And love, true love, will follow you forever... So treasure your love. Have you the ring? Good. Then that means... You two are both married because you are both husband and wife. *Thomas: Yeeess! *Tillie: And how lovely you happy couple walk. Congratulations, my dears. It is written that I should be here: I'm the luckiest little engine, you see? *Edward: I'm so delighted, Molly, that Thomas and Emily are both married. *Molly: Oh, my love, I thought you'd never ask. Because we have some many children. *Percy: Thank you for saving Thomas, Henry. My parents are very pleased that Thomas and Emily are both married in a wedding. *Thomas: Yeah, I did it, and it was worth it. (the engines cheer and dance for Thomas as the film ends) *Narrator: Here's a music video called There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away. *(as Tillie enters the smelter's yard) *Chorus: ﻿There once was an engine who ran away, *(Tillie looks up, feeling scared) *Chorus: Just up and went, *(Tillie blinks and looks up) *Chorus: And ran away, ran away. *(Tillie gulps) *Chorus: Stacked up her tender, and headed down the line, *(Tillie turns and flees) *Chorus: Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! *Tillie: Farewell. Goodbye. *(Diesel, Dennis, Paxton, George, Scruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus head by) *Chorus: She overheard the wicked old Diesels saying, *(Tillie drips a tear) *Chorus: She was heading for the scrapyard any day. *(Diesel looks angry) *Chorus: She didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. *(Tillie is worried) *Chorus: So the little blue engine ran away. *(Tillie chuffs away) *Chorus: She huffed and she puffed, her wheels started turning, *(Tillie's wheels turn) *Chorus: She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, *(Tillie's firebox is burning) *Chorus: She slipped her brake, let her whistle fly, *(Tillie's whistle blows as she runs away) *Tillie: Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! *Chorus: And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. Didn't feel part of the railway, So the little blue engine ran away. *(instrumental as Tillie runs away and hides for cover as the other engines wonder what happened. Diesel and his minions are puzzled, but just laugh. Andrew Smith scratches his head) *Chorus: And when the other engines heard she'd gone, They felt so sad, 'cos they knew she had gone and gone. No matter what Diesel had to say, So Andrew Smith has the final say. So he thought and he thought, *Andrew Smith: Where could she be, could she be? *(Thomas tells the other engines to search for Tillie) *Chorus: Some searched high, the others searched low. *Andrew Smith: Where did she run, where did she run? We've got to bring the little engine home. *Chorus: So they all went out to look around, Far and wide, and up and down No matter where they searched, no one seemed to know *Andrew Smith: Oh, where did the little blue engine go? *Chorus: Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue, and all alone. *(Thomas finally finds Tillie in the Whale Bay) *Thomas: I say, Tillie, you're needed back urgently. *Tillie: Who me, really? *Thomas: Yes you, you silly engine! *Chorus: 'Cos she's the pride of the railway! *Tillie: Yeah! *Chorus: So she huffed and she puffed, Her wheels started turning, She chuffed and she chuffed her little firebox burning, She slipped her brake and was on her way, *Tillie: Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! *Chorus: Now the little old engine's heading home, To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. 'Cos now she's the pride of the railway! *(Tillie puffs on her way home to the sheds) *Emily: Look everybody! Here comes Tillie! Hooray! *Chorus: Yes, the little blue engine's coming home! *(Tillie winks and blows her whistle as the title fades with the whole cast in Thomas 2) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music *Ly the Fairy * The Grolgoth * Ending ~ Part 1 ~ All is lost * Ending ~ Part 2 ~ He's alive! * There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away * Main Theme ~ The Great Escape Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Category:UbiSoftFan94